Angel Wishes
by MaddMaxx
Summary: Afterlife isn't all that great, it's got its sadness and its happiness, but what if you had the chance to right all your wrongs? Follow Naruto and Sasuke as they descend. AU SasuNaru


A/N: First chapter SasuNaru fanfic! This is a really old fic that I wrote long ago! xD It takes place during Shippuden, cause I like them older. =P Enjoy and review! Also, mind you this was thought of before anyone knew Naruto could go beyond three tails, so just bear with me on that.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings: **malexmale relationship and some swearing. Don't like? Don't read! This is also probably complete **AU** and the characters will be **OOC**, but that's why it's **FAN**fiction.

**Summary ******MUST READ******:** When you die, you get either two white wings, two black wings, or one white and one black. The color of the wings represents the emotion(s) you died feeling. The white wings represent happiness, the black wings represent sadness and the mixed wings are the mix of happiness and sadness. The wings can change from black to white and so on. Example: When your wings change from black to white it means that you have found happiness in the afterlife. Also, white wings are called Pure Angels, black wings are called Dark Angels (but are still good angels) and mixed wings are called Half Angels. It's an afterlife fic really... . well enjoy! ^^"

* * *

><p><strong>Angel Wishes<strong>

Chapter 1: Upon Death

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. He was fed up with him now. "For the last time Sasuke I am taking you back with me!"

"Oh please," Sasuke snickered. "You can't even beat me!"

That pushed Naruto's buttons and he was going to bring Sasuke back, no matter what. Sasuke was more than a brother to him; he just wouldn't tell Sasuke that. So, he was going to have to kill himself in order to get the Sasuke he knew back. Naruto let out his kyuubi power and unlocked three of the nine tails.

"You're crazy," Sasuke mumbled. "Using power you can't even control."

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring you home! I'll even become a monster for you!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto charged at Sasuke and threw a chakra punch. Sasuke barely dodged it and was forced to the ground. Sasuke hadn't seen this much power before, he wasn't expecting it. Naruto saw that he was in a slight daze, he took advantage of it and sneak attacked him. Sasuke suddenly realized that two strong arms wrapped around his waist; he tried to struggle, but only managed to fail.

"Why are trying so hard to save me?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto was at Sasuke's ear when he heard a faint whisper, "Because I don't want to lose you again."

Sasuke was taken aback by this news, "What...what do you mean?"

"You don't care," Naruto whispered and then broke away in to the mist.

Naruto was about to unleash the fourth tail when he collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. Sasuke ran over to Naruto, he knew that he was showing weakness right now and that Naruto could attack him at any moment, but he still took his chances. Sasuke didn't know why, but there was something in his chest that was throbbing to help him.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke called out. "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto looks at Sasuke and touches his lips to Sasuke's. Then Naruto passes out, his nine tails start to heal him but not fast Sasuke then started weeping silently.

"Naruto," Sasuke started, tears still falling down on his face. "Without you in this world, it means nothing to me. If you're dead then there is no more point to go on living. Sorry, I never told you this, but I'm in love with you." Sasuke takes out a kunai, holds it up to his throat, and kills himself.

Naruto watches Sasuke commit suicide; it comes to a big shock for what he just said. Naruto thought that it was only himself that felt that way. Naruto embrace's Sasuke's body, kiss his hair and whispers in his ear.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry," Naruto breaths his last breath and dies holding Sasuke like he had always wanted to do.

~chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, wasn't that just horridly cliché and short? Haha but I had to kill them off and kinda set the mood, but hurrs a preview of the next chapter.

_Chapter 2: Descent_

'_What is this?' Sasuke thought. He looked around and there was darkness everywhere. His back felt like it had an extra weight on it and felt whatever was in his back flutter. 'What the...?' _

"_Sasuke," a deep voice echoed._

"_Yes?" he whispered._

"_Your descent has brought you great sadness, you must journey to find what you lost so long ago," the voice echoed again._

**A/N:** Yay for sucky preview, it's just what I'm pulling outta my brain at the moment, but it does get better. Yeah haha.

-Maxx


End file.
